


i’m so glad i found you

by olive2read



Series: Fuckbois with Feels [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - First Meeting, Best Friends, Control D/s, Fuckboy Life, M/M, Playing fast & loose with timelines, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: AU set vaguely toward the beginning of 2006.Following a string of bad dates, Dan is ready to give up on anything beyond simple fucking until he makes a friend who shows him another option.





	i’m so glad i found you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Starship’s “Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now”
> 
> Heartfelt thanks to DelphinaBoswell for sharing the passion for this journey with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Radiohead’s “Talk Show Host”

###### Thursday

Dan shook the hand of the incredibly hot guy he found waiting for him. He was a little preppier than Dan was generally into but he held himself with such confidence that Dan had high hopes for what lay beneath his pressed chinos.

The guy smiled and Dan was a little taken aback by the sheer number of thick, sparkling white teeth on display. “I’m Wesley,” he said.

“Of course you are,” Dan replied. His eyes widened and he looked down to avoid being blinded by the sheen reflected off those teeth. He hadn’t mean to say that out loud. “I mean, uh, Dan. I’m Dan.”

By the end of dinner, Dan no longer cared what Wesley might have hiding in his pants. He was bored nearly to tears and his normally robust libido had given up somewhere between the salad course and the entrée. How could Daria have thought this would be a good fit? This was his third bad blind date in the past week, for a total of seven shitty dates this month, and he was starting to wonder if his friends had any idea of what he was looking for.

He gritted his teeth through Wesley’s too-chummy good-bye hug, musing that he really needed to work on his exit strategies, and took himself to Buddies. At least there he knew he could get laid.

###### Saturday

Tonight was Ally’s candidate and, at least on the surface, there was real potential here. It was obvious this guy knew how to dress to impress and Dan allowed himself to be cautiously hopeful as they shook hands.

“I’m Kip,” he said, smiling warmly. Dan hid his wince at that name, the poor guy, but found himself returning the genuine smile and relaxed.

“Dan,” he replied. 

They chatted amiably through a glass of wine and the first course. Dan’s interest stayed piqued and his cock was definitely on board with all the light, flirtatious banter. Kip had the most delicious delicate pink blush and Dan looked forward to discovering how far down his body it went. He uncrossed his legs under the table and slid one across, gently nudging Kip’s ankle. He smiled and let his eyebrows speak for him when Kip looked up in surprise. Kip cleared his throat, looked away from Dan’s gaze, and pointedly moved his foot.

Dan’s brow furrowed slightly. He was barely paying attention to whatever Kip was talking about as he went back through the evening in his mind. Had he misjudged this? He looked up into a bashful smile from Kip. Ok, that was a sure sign. Maybe this guy was just shy and needed encouragement to confirm Dan’s interest. Dan was more than happy to show interest and hoped to make an even better showing, with hard evidentiary support, once he got him home. He slid his foot over again. Kip flushed at the touch and stammered out an apology, standing up quickly.

Dan stood as well and also apologised. “Am I misreading things?” he asked, figuring that it was better to be sure. “Are you not into this? I thought our date was going really well.”

Kip flushed again, his eyes going round as dinner plates. “D-date? This isn’t a _date_!” His voice screeched up at the end and he and darted his eyes around the restaurant, then swallowed. Lowering his voice and frowning, he asked “Is it?”

Dan sighed. “Yeah, at least that’s the impression I was under. Why did you think Ally set us up?”

Kip closed his eyes, his shoulders sagging. “Why does everyone think I’m gay?” he asked plaintively. Looking up into Dan’s sympathetic gaze, he continued, “I’ve been on three non-dates this month. I’m trying to find clients for my consulting business and they’re hoping to hookup. I’m sorry.” He seemed so defeated and Dan felt a bit sorry for him. His friends were obviously still striking out but Kip’s had clearly missed the memo entirely. 

Dan put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “No, I’m sorry. It sounds like your luck is even worse than mine. Why don’t you give me your card and I’ll see if I can send anyone your way.”

Kip gave him a faint smile and dug a card out of his pocket. “Thanks, Dan. I appreciate it. Please don’t feel obligated. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

Dan took the card and offered his hand. “You too, Kip. Best of luck.”

He sat back down and finished his wine. He was going to have words with Ally the next time they hung out but, for now, he dropped enough cash on the table to cover the bill and grabbed his coat. He was going to be a regular at Buddies at this rate. He wondered sourly if they had a punch card for anonymous hookups.

###### Friday

Dan blinked at the smarmy smile of the guy sitting across from him and sighed. He pulled the napkin off his lap, set it on the table, and stood up.

“Well, I should really be going,” he said, turning to grab his jacket off the back of his chair.

The guy (Josh? No, Jason? No, maybe Jonah?) stood as well and gave him what Dan had to assume was meant to be a sexy, or at least lascivious, once over. “Sure, yeah, we can get out of here.” He snapped his fingers at the waiter and gestured for the bill.

Dan bared his teeth at him. “Oh, _no_, Joel” he shook his head. “I couldn’t _possibly_ ask you to cut your dinner short.”

Jeff? gave him that lech smile again and Dan felt his hackles rise. “It’s Jack,” and, oh yes, now Dan remembered that he’d introduced himself as John-but-my-friends-call-me-Jack with a lewd swagger, displaying an absurd level of confidence that Dan would be desirous of such familiarity, “and don’t worry. It’s not a problem at all.” He leered at Dan. “I like ’em eager.”

Dan shuddered. “Oh. Yeah, no. I _really_ just meant me. _I_ need to go. By myself. Alone.” He walked briskly to the front of the restaurant, relieved that John-but-my-friends-call-me-Jack didn’t follow him. 

As he set off toward the metro station, he shuddered as his brain paraded his last few blind dates across his memory and concluded that, while his friends were lovely and meant well, they were falling into the all too easy trap of setting him up with any marginally attractive and potentially gay man they met. He’d tried the online dating services but he wasn’t ready to get married and have kids, nor was he straight, so they’d mostly been a bust. Letting his friends set him up wasn’t working either. It wasn’t as though he had some ridiculously long list of standards but he had _some_ and basic compatibility was definitely one of them. 

He sighed. Maybe this was the universe’s way of telling him that the fuckboy life was his path for now. He had plenty of friends that were turning into smug marrieds but there were still just as many living up the single life. Perhaps he just needed to embrace that for a bit. It was so much easier to fuck anonymous strangers. Even if the satisfaction was fleeting at least he got to have _some_. Having made his decision, he got off the metro and was nearly at Buddies when his phone buzzed with a text. 

**Jazz: hey babes party tonight u in?**

Dan sighed. He loved Jazz, she was one of only two people he still kept in touch with from his time on MTV Live a few weeks ago and he didn’t want to burn those bridges, in case they led to more work, but he also knew that if he went to this party he’d be just as horny and unfulfilled, with the additional prospect of waking up tomorrow crashing and fretting about just what he’d said and to whom while he’d be euphorically social, and the thought just made him tired.

He went with something that was neither a lie, nor the truth. **_Not tonight babes. I’ve got a date_**

**Jazz: oooooh have fun 😉 can’t wait to hear EVERYTHING**

He grinned, knowing that she would forget about this long before they next saw each other. Jazz was a total sweetheart but there were strobe lights with a longer flicker than her attention span.

A few minutes later he found himself in the queue at Buddies (again). Once inside, he got himself situated with a cocktail then scanned the floor for a likely prospect. He made eye contact with a few possibles and let the warmth of the alcohol loosen him up. After he completed his first survey, he sidled back up to the bar. Jake, and ugh what did it say about him that he was on first name terms with the bartender, was chatting with a hot older guy in a stripey sweater with a shaved head. Dan didn’t usually go for shaved heads but there was something about this guy, his confidence, his relaxation, the fit of his sweater … Dan couldn’t put his finger on it but he liked it.

He gave the guy his most winning smile and got a barely raised eyebrow in reply. Dan blinked. His smile usually had a stronger impact than that. He looked at the bar and saw that the guy’s glass was empty. “Can I buy you a drink?” he asked, softening his smile to its less wattage, more intimate cousin. The eyebrow remained in place.

“No, thanks,” the guy said, his tone gentle and kind. Dan bristled a little at the brush off, then shook his head at himself. Since when did a polite rejection bother him? He turned, leaning his elbows against the bar and surveyed the floor again, smiling at the first guy who caught his eye and feeling vindicated when the guy stumbled and then smiled broadly back.

He turned back at the sound of the shaker and watched as Jake poured his drink. Jake shot a glance at the older guy, who was watching them with a hint of amusement on his features, and leaned in to whisper, “Don’t worry about it, Dan. He’s basically out of everyone’s league.”

Dan frowned, sneaking another look at the guy. “No one is out of my league, Jake.”

Jake laughed. “Maybe not, but I don’t think he’s playing the same game.”

Dan sighed. “Why does there even have to _be_ a game, though? Is it so much to ask for the person I want to fuck and the person I want to hang out with to inhabit the same damn body?” He shot another look down the bar, feeling a pull toward the guy in the stripey sweater and annoyed with himself for wanting something he couldn’t have, something he couldn’t even name. “Why’s he even here if he’s not on the prowl?”

Jake put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s been friends with David for ages and he likes to stop in for the first Friday of each new show run.” 

Dan turned around and saw the guy from the dance floor, the one who’d been knocked over by his smile, standing nearby and smiling uncertainly at him. He grinned and nodded at him to approach.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

The guy smiled shyly at him. “Yeah, cool, sure, I’d like that.”

Dan waved at Jake and winced when the guy ordered a Stella. Well. Probably not someone he wanted to hang out with then. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that all he needed tonight was an eager lay. He could put the finer points of his desires on hold for awhile, focus on the fucking, and maybe in a few months he’d be ready to revisit the idea of his next disastrous blind date, or the one after that, or – most likely – the several bad dates in his future before he found someone he liked spending time with. Why was all of this so difficult?

“If you don’t want to do it, don’t,” came a soft voice in his ear. Dan opened his eyes to find the stripey sweater guy looking down at him.

Dan allowed himself a moment to appreciate just how well that sweater fit, as well as the truly excellent cut of the jeans slung low on those hips, before he rolled his eyes and hissed under his breath, “What, exactly, are my other options here? If it isn’t him, it’ll be someone just like him and, honestly dude, at this point all want is to get laid. It’s been a long week.”

”Is that really all you want?”

Dan felt that odd tug again, some kind of attraction to this man that he couldn’t put his finger on. “No,” he said, not caring about the petulance in his tone, “it’s so far removed from what I want, they aren’t even in the same province. It’s what I can have.”

The guy smiled at Dan. “What are you drinking?” he asked.

One of Dan’s eyebrows went up at the seeming non-sequitur. “Negroni.”

The smile broadened. “Alright. Have you eaten?” Dan shook his head. “Would you like to?” Dan nodded and stripey sweater smiled at him. “Jake, can you get our friend here something to eat?”

Jake turned to Dan and raised his eyebrows in inquiry.

Dan blinked at him. “Sure.”

”Excellent,” stripey sweater guy said. “Once you’ve got some food in you, we can discuss things further.” 

Dan felt like he was missing something big, something he needed to know about. “Things?”

Stripey sweater opened his mouth to answer but stopped when the guy with the Stella sidled up to Dan’s other side and linked an arm tentatively, yet possessively, through Dan’s and tried to side-eye stripey sweater guy. Stripey sweater just looked at him. There was no malice or menace in the look. It was polite, almost friendly even, but it was definitely not a look to be fucked with. Stella guy flushed and quickly extracted his arm, stammering “Sorry,” and backed away toward the dance floor.

“What just happened?” Dan asked, trying to keep his tone skeptical though he was more than a little impressed and secretly pleased.

Stripey sweater held out a hand. “I’m giving you another option. Trevor.”

Dan felt a smile spreading across his face and gripped the hand. It was warm, with callouses in interesting places, and it gave his hand a firm squeeze that boded very well indeed. “Dan.”

Trevor returned his smile. “Hello, looking-for-something-more-Dan-with-surprisingly-sophisticated-taste. What other sorts of complicated contrasts do you like?”

Dan licked his lips, pleased when Trevor’s eyes tracked the motion of his tongue, then bit his lower lip a little coyly. “It’s a bit cliché, but right now I like hot older guys in well-fitting stripey sweaters who know how to get what they want.”

Trevor grinned at him. “Well, that’s a promising start.”


End file.
